


Haunted House Fun

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a fun night at the haunted house hanging out with his friends; instead Joshua gets hurt, cries, gets tackled by a ghost, and gets hit on by the guy playing the ghost. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bad descriptions of scaring people, overprotective Mingyu, Osh bros friendship, Mingyu/Joshua friendship, abrupt ending
> 
> Pairings: developing Jihan, minor Verkwan/Seungsol
> 
> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP scaring person B (during Halloween) on accident so badly that they cry.

“Guys?” He said as he looked around in the dim lighting of the haunted house. “This isn’t funny if you’re trying to scare me. Guys?” Joshua asked, hearing his voice echo. He continued down the designated path trying to find his friends. They wanted to see who would get scared first and scream bloody murder, but now it seemed like he was left on his own. He muttered saying some unsavory things about his friends who _left_ him. Joshua jumped, startled as he heard what sounded like Vernon scream. “Vernon? Seriously, this is getting old guys.” They didn’t answer and all Joshua heard was more screams that sounded like none of his friends. “Mingyu, Hoshi?” He kept calling out to see where they were as he took light steps trying to stay away from the dark corners and shady looking openings. He knew better, the actors and weird things the company did to scare patrons were kept in the shadows. Joshua didn’t scare that easily, but the situation really creeped him out right now.

As he saw the exit sign straight up ahead, he let out a deep breath. Once he got into the light his heart would stop pounding so hard and then he’d be able to relax. The _fun day_ at the haunted house was close to ending. When he found his friends he could give them a piece of his mind for abandoning him, especially it had been their idea to come here in the first place.

The closer he got to the exit, the more Joshua tried to regulate his breathing. Losing his friends, constantly jumping at every little scream and odd noise frazzled his nerves making his heart race. He rounded the corner to the exit door only to be startled as this weird long haired thing came at him. His heart stuttered to a stop and he let out a surprised yell. The long haired _thing_ screamed in an unearthly manner, causing him to scream back at it. It proceeded to tackle him. Grabbing it by the biceps, which were rather muscular for a woman, he backpedaled fast into the exit door and as it opened he fell into the light with the long haired thing following him.

His head hit the floor and he cried out in pain. Joshua heard his name being called by Hoshi and Mingyu. He let go of the _ghost thing_ that attacked him and slowly got up. Groaning, he felt water on his face. Joshua touched the tips of his fingers to his cheeks and dragged them away seeing drops of water on them. “Hyung,” Mingyu yelled. “You’re crying?!”

 He was crying to his surprise. The tears kept falling. Joshua hoped it happened due to the rush of adrenaline and the abrupt feelings of fear. As he tried to push Mingyu’s hands away because they were in his face trying to dry his eyes, he saw from the corner of his eyes, the ghost pull back it’s hair to reveal a pointy, high cheek boned guy that he recognized from their school. “Hey,” the ghost rasped, “You ok? I didn’t mean to make you hit your head, or make you cry.”

“Obviously he’s not all right.” Mingyu said, a little riled.

Joshua patted Mingyu in a placating manner. “It’s ok. The hitting my head thing wasn’t cool, but the crying is surprising. It’s all right.” He turned to Mingyu, “I’m ok. Stop trying to dry my eyes. They’ve stopped already.”

The guy cleared his throat. “If you wait for me to change, I’ll be right back. I feel bad for making you hurt yourself accidentally. Let me get you something in apology at the very least.”

As Joshua opened his mouth to say no, Mingyu beat him to an answer. “Sure, we’ll be right here.”

The guy walked into the employee entrance and Joshua rounded on Mingyu. But once again he got interrupted, this time by Hoshi. “Were you that scared Shua? Sorry for leaving you there alone.”

“I wasn’t that scared. I just got a huge shock. The guy lunged at me out of nowhere and I was close to opening the exit too. For that matter where’s Vernon?” He looked around to find his fellow American but he wasn’t in sight.

“The kid got caught up making out with Seungkwan, who coincidentally worked here as one of the employees who screamed randomly at people.”

“And Vernon found him how?”

“He recognized his screaming voice.” Hoshi said, slyly. Both Joshua and Mingyu pulled a disgusted face.

“TMI, Hoshi, TMI. So they’re somewhere else?”

“At the café nearby waiting for us.” As Joshua nodded, the guy came out, clean faced and dressed in jeans and a shirt. He apparently had red hair which he tied into a pony tail.

With his hands in his jean pockets, he sheepishly introduced himself. “I’m Jeonghan. Sorry about the minor head injury and the crying thing.”

“You can buy Shua hyung a coffee in compensation. You know for accidentally maiming him and making his pretty eyes cry.” Joshua blushed and smacked Mingyu on the chest for his cheek.

“I swear, it’s ok.”

Jeonghan shook his head. “Nah. I took the lunging thing to far.” Smirking he said, “And I do feel bad for making such a cute guy cry.” He looked Joshua up and down, which should’ve creeped the crap out of Joshua but it just made him blush. “But in different circumstances, I wouldn’t mind seeing tears fall from your eyes.”

Hoshi whistled. Mingyu gave the red head a glare. Joshua just got even redder. He sighed. “Let’s just go.”

As they left the haunted house, Jeonghan slid up to his left side. “You know if I could’ve seen you more clearly in there I would’ve tried to steal a kiss. You really are cute.”

Joshua gave the other guy a weird look. “You do know we go to school together right? And that I’m actually in one of your classes? So you probably have seen me before?”

“What hyung means to say is stop with the super flirty come ons.” Mingyu heatedly said. Hoshi snickered from the front.

“Mingyu is Shua’s guard dog; ever since Shua smacked a kid for calling Mingyu a tall stupid giant.” Hoshi said, with a glint in his eye.

“I didn’t smack him…I just gave him a taste of his own medicine.” Joshua said, looking off to the side.

“You made him cry, asking him how he liked crying in front of other people, in the cafeteria, with half of the school watching.” Hoshi laughed. “You were ruthless that day.”

Jeonghan let out a laugh, shaking his head. “I don’t think that’s a taste of his own medicine.”

“He made Mingyu cry! He got what was coming. You shouldn’t call other people stupid.” Joshua snapped back.

“You’re fiercer than I thought.” Jeonghan said, eyes widening as if he’d seen something new. Joshua ignored his surprised look; that kid deserved everything Joshua said about him. No one made his friends cry.

“They’re very protective of each other. You’ll have a hard time getting in between their friendship if you want in Shua’s pants for no reason. You’ll have a hard time getting in between them anyhow really.” Hoshi turned to stare hard at Jeonghan. “If you’re only trying to get into his pants though, you won’t get very far since you’ll have to go through me too.” Mingyu nodded fiercely.

“Guys,” Joshua sighed. “He’s only buying me coffee to say sorry for making me hit my head. I don’t think he’s looking for anything else.”

“Well, I’m not looking just to get into your pants. A date or three would be nice. Maybe a relationship if we hit it off.” Jeonghan replied, looking at Joshua with a smile on his face. “And I have seen you before in school. I didn’t realize you were in one of my classes. If I did, I would’ve talked to you sooner.”

“You’re a giant flirt aren’t you?” Joshua said, giving Jeonghan a suspicious look.

“Only to people I’m interested in.” He gave Joshua a piercing look. “You, I happen to very interested in.”

“And what if I’m not interested in you?” Joshua said smirking back at Jeonghan.

“Oh. I can change your mind. This coffee date will help.” Jeonghan said with a wink.

“This isn’t a coffee date. It’s an apology for making me hit my head.”

“And for making you cry.” Jeonghan added.

“Hey, stop flirting with him like we’re not here!” Mingyu shouted, pointing at Hoshi and himself. Joshua let out another sigh as the red head laughed.

This was going to be an interesting story to tell Vernon. And his family, if him and Jeonghan did actually get involved. 

 

 


	2. Watching From Afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Haunted House Fun ~Jeonghan can finally take Josh on a date but Mingpup is protective af and Hosh just want some fun.

“So, mind telling me why we’re here?” Hoshi asked as he stared discretely at a pair of boys in the corner.

“We’re here on a mission,” Mingyu declared, “to make sure that ghost doesn’t get too close.”

Hoshi laughed. “You know that was only his temp job, right? And that Joshua doesn’t really need protection. Considering yesterday and all.”

Mingyu nodded. Yesterday was mildly epic to say the least. Some guy decided it was a smart move to try and start some shit with Vernon which Joshua shut down immediately by saying that if they had to live with seeing that person’s ugly face for the whole school year he’d deal with seeing Vernon’s handsome one. The dude ran away after everyone else started to laugh at him.

“But Shua hyung isn’t that strong. What if that guy tries to get fresh with him and he can’t fight back? I’m here for protection,” Mingyu said, eyes gleaming fiercely.

Hoshi looked at him. “What if Shua wants Jeonghan to get fresh with him?”

“Not without my permission,” Mingyu said fiercely.

Hoshi laughed at him, banging his fist on the table. “Better get that past Joshua first. Cuz I think Jeonghan’s about to steal a kiss and he isn’t stopping him.”

Mingyu whirled around, mouth dropped in horror.

* * *

Jeonghan lightly played with Joshua’s fingers, smiling as the other boy drank his iced americano. “Was the date fun?”

Putting down his drink, Joshua said, “People normally ask when the date’s about to end and someone walks someone home. Date’s not over it and I don’t want you to know where I live.”

“Aww. Why not?”

Joshua gave him a wry smile. “I’m afraid that you’ll come see me too much.”

“Only when I feel deprived and you aren’t seeing me because you’re too busy. I’ll come to you,” Jeonghan said, giving him a winsome smile.

“Really?” Joshua deadpanned. “Not for a late night booty call?”

“Only if you want me too?” He gave Joshua another smile.

“You can kiss me now. I can tell you’re angling for one.”

Jeonghan smiled, like a little boy, leaning in to lay a kiss on the lips that he stared a little too much at.

They  heard a yell as they pulled apart.

“Hyung?!” Mingyu cried.

“Mingyu? What are you doing here?”

“Protection squad Shua,” Hoshi said, coming up from behind.

“You too?”

“I tagged along to see the chaos.”

Mingyu was leaning into Joshua, holding onto him, making whining noises about Jeonghan getting fresh with him.

Jeonghan leaned back into his seat smiling, a bit like the cat who caught the mouse and got the cream too.

Joshua sighed, patting Mingyu on the back. If this was the way things were going to go he’d have to make sure to never tell Mingyu when he had dates.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests head on over to my writing tumblr liestotheheart.tumblr.com there's a link on one of the recent posts to some ideas or just send an ask with yours.


End file.
